


Practice Makes for Perfect Moments

by LesbianKJ



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/F, First Kiss, Hair Kink, Light Dom/sub, Lmaooo it's like rated pg13 at most, Making Out, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Persephone is Bi and you can't change my mind, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Teasing, these tags make it seem like it's more than what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: Persephone wants to know how to kiss, and who else better to show her than Hera?
Relationships: Hera/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Practice Makes for Perfect Moments

Persephone really regrets asking. The single rise of an eyebrow, a hesitated smirk on the Queen of Gods' lips was almost too much to bear. 

“Come again?” 

The pink goddess groaned, covering her face and shaking her head. Yes, of course, a completely awful idea indeed. What even possessed her to come to the  _ Queen of Gods _ , about this was even mind-boggling to the one that suggested it. Persephone would have to blame it on desperation and a moment of insanity. 

When she made no move to repeat her request, a soft, gentle hand cupped her chin and lifted her head up. As her heart pounded, ready but unwilling to accept the embarrassment that would surely follow, she slowly lowered her hands. Through the cracks of her fingers, blue eyes stared at her not unkindly, and her smirk had lessened to a soft and encouraging smile. Persephone couldn’t but flush at the attention that she was receiving.

“Tell me,” Hera said. “I won’t tease.”

A Pause. 

“Much.”

The grin that followed, sent shivers down Persephone’s spine and her subconscious cheekily response. 

_ Are you trying to learn to impress Hades, or? _

Persephone blushed, weighing her options before deciding to hell with it. 

“I want you to teach me how to kiss.” 

The words came out softly, and Persephone wanted to disappear right now and then. 

“For Hades?”

The smile twitched into a teasing matter, which was not helping the itchiness to be free from this situation. 

“Yes,” Persephone mumbled. 

“You know, Hades won’t care if you know how to kiss or not,” Hera said, shrugging. “Besides, kissing isn’t a thing that should be practiced. . .it comes naturally.”

“And if I’m naturally not good at kissing?” Persephone challenged. 

Hera sighed, shaking her head. “It won’t matter darling, I think he would be too ecstatic about the prospect of kissing you.”

Persephone blush deepened, and she looked away. “Still, I want to be prepared. I don’t want to look naive or a child-”

“Persephone.” Hera’s voice was firm and final, causing Persephone to look back at her. 

“If it means that much to you, then fine, I’ll teach you how to kiss.” The Queen continued. “But again I must stress that Hades will not care.”

Persephone smiled shyly. “Thank you.”

Hera let out a short laugh. “You’re impossible.”

“You just promise that you’ll teach me-”

“ _ I  _ didn’t promise anything. I said I  _ would,  _ two different things entirely.”

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

The moment the words left Persephone’s mouth, the younger woman’s eyes widened comically in horror. She didn’t even know where to begin to berate herself for: for talking to the Queen like that or the fact that her words suggest, if taken out of context, that this was more than just a lesson. And, well, if she was being completely honest with herself, she wouldn’t mind kissing Hera. Her subconscious was absolutely delighted by her submission. 

_ Oh shut up _ . She thought to herself. 

Luckily, Hera took no offense to this and laughed at the statement. In one swift movement, Hera rose from her seat and pulled Persephone up with her. She held her close, one hand on the shorter woman’s waist, the other had a firm grip on her chin. 

“Are you absolutely sure?” 

Hera’s voice dropped to a low husk, as she leaned closer, their noses brushing. By now Persephone’s face felt as if it was fire as she watched those blue eyes darken with desire. She could admit, with Hera’s lips inches from her own, that she was wildly out of her depth and she had brought this upon herself. And though she felt like a complete fool, she could not ignore the thrill that ran through her to be touched and talked like this. 

Persephone nodded. 

But, of course,  _ of course _ , Hera wasn’t going to let her off easy. And, Persephone suspects it’s because of that  _ shut up  _ comment. The golden goddess jerked her head back, a look of disapproval and tease on her face, that absolutely wrecked Persephone in a good way. 

“Use your words, Persephone, nothing is sexier than consent,” Hera murmured, and she brought her thumb to Persephone’s lips, gently caressing them. 

_ Dear Gods- _

“Yes,” Persephone answered, her breath caught in her throat. “ _ Please.” _

“You, unintentional vixen,” Hera said, before finally,  _ finally  _ pressing her lips against Persephone’s.

And this where the teaching began, Persephone had to remind herself that this was a lesson, and not Hera  _ wanting  _ to kiss her. She didn’t know how to entirely feel if she was wrong about that assumption. Her thoughts threaten to consume her, and she felt herself spiraling when she felt a nip at her bottom lip. Persephone let out a little gasp but it was enough to pull her out of her thoughts. Though her first instinct was to have a midlife crisis during the kiss, she fought it down. After all, Hera was taking out her precious time to show her something as simple as a kiss. 

“Pay attention,” the command was low, setting a chill down the Goddess of Spring’s spine. 

“Sorry.” She murmured.

Unsure of what to do next, she leaned forward and pressed a timid hand against Hera’s stomach. Her fingers curled slightly, marveling at how firm yet soft her skin felt even through the blouse that Hera was wearing. The other hand had found its way through Hera’s long hair and she pulled the Queen closer than she already was. Hera made an appreciative noise, her lips slightly parted as her tongue darted across Persephone’s. 

The shorter goddess moaned, the feeling making her knees weak, and as she took a step back, Hera very much still doing that thing with her tongue, she momentarily forgot the couch behind her. The soft fabric of the couch was a jotting contrast of the heat of skin, causing Persephone to let out a little yelp and fell backward. Even Hera was caught off guard and came tumbling after. 

Persephone stared up at the woman with wide eyes, very aware of the position they found themselves in. Hera had caught herself, one hand above Persephone’s head, grasping the back of the couch while the other hand had fallen on Persephone’s bare hip, her shirt had risen from the fall. She halfway saddled Persephone’s hips, one leg braced against the couch. But what really turned Persephone on, was how the Queen looked and how she was looking at  _ her _ . 

Persephone found herself almost in a trance as she reached for Hera’s disheveled hair. She mused that she never saw it wild like this, usually up in the bun or straight and disciplined. This fitted her more, the underlying chaotic energy that she wielded, the fierceness that she portrayed. . .the way it made Hera so much sexier when she was staring at her like that. As if she could devour her whole. 

The look was gone as quickly as it was there, as Hera pushed her hair back out of her face. She leaned back slightly, to stare at Persephone a slight smirk on her face. The Spring Goddess was eager to wipe that look off the Golden Traitor’s face as her hand found itself gripping Hera’s hip. Persephone pushed herself up, hand still on Hera’s hip, and opened her mouth only to hesitate. 

Would it be too desperate of her to ask if she did well or not? And she didn’t want to appear that way, even though maybe begging how to be taught how to kiss probably made it abundantly clear, that she was just that: desperate. 

“Darling. . .” Hera started, her voice still with a lingering husk. “Don’t be shy. Tell me.”

Persephone swallowed hard as Hera shifted around so she wasn’t holding on to the couch for support and was leaning forward so that their lips were touching again. Kore worried her lip before she looked up through her lashes. 

“Was I- was I good?”

The smile on Hera’s lips was lazy, dangerous with the way her eyes darker. She leaned as if she was going to kiss Kore again but she turned her head last minute. Her lips pressed against her jaw before trailing down her neck to her shoulder where she nipped the skin there. Hera then pressed a kiss there before planting kisses back up the path she started. 

“Oh baby,” Hera purred, a glint in those dark blue eyes. “You were absolutely amazing, you won’t have to worry about a thing with Hades.”

Hades?

Who seriously gave a fuck about Hades right now? And  _ why  _ did the praises and the pet names send a flush of heat between her legs? 

“I don’t know. . .” Persephone murmured, pressing her forehead against Hera’s. 

Her eyes flickered to the swollen lips then up at curious blue eyes.

“I think I still need help.” Persephone continued on, a blush raging on her cheeks. “If you wouldn’t mind teaching me a little more.”

Hera let out a low chuckle, her hand lightly gripping Persephone’s chin. 

“Of course. After all, practice does make perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> *ahem* gaygaygaygaygaygay gaygaygay gay gay GAY! Lmaoo that is all


End file.
